Po and Tigress's first dance
by TheMultigeek
Summary: Tigress doesn't know how to dance, so Po teaches her.


**Sorry i haven't been active since June, i have been very lazy and have not been writing.**

 **I am sort of working on a story that takes place after "The poison" and it is kind of dark and is heavy on Drama( I like watching dark films). Until then, i'm going to write a bad fanfic because my first two stories have been dramatic and haven't been "Sunshine and rainbows". I made this fanfic so we could laugh at something that is really bad.**

 **We all need to laugh at really bad stuff, so enjoy.**

Po and Tigress's first dance

It was early in the day, Po and the five were in the village doing their job, stoping crime and helping the villagers.

They were walking back to the steps which led to the palace when Po saw six villagers dancing to music that was playing. Po looked at them for a few seconds before asking the five if they would want to join in, they all accepted, exept for Tigress, who only said no then walk away towards the steps.

Po wanted to know what the reason was, so he confronted her and asked her what the problem was.

"Tigress what's wrong"

She took a deep sigh and gave an answer to his question.

"I don't know how to dance."

This didn't really shock Po, he had family members who didn't know how to dance. However, he didn't expect Tigress, one of the members of the Furious five and the most agile fighter, to not know how to dance.

"You can do awseome kung fu moves but you can't do simple dance steps?." Po said with a smirk

"I never had the time to."

Po suddently had a frown on his face.

"I can teach you."

"When?." Tigress questioned him.

"Tonight, after dinner in the training hall."

After dinner, Tigress went to the training hall and found Po inside, who was sitting on the steps outside waiting for her.

"Ok Po, what are we going to do first?."

"We will begin when we enter the hall." Po said with his eyes closed.

Po and Tigress made their way inside the hall, the obsticles were stacked away so they didn't have to remove them.

"What are we going to do first?." Tigress said to Po when she was standing in the middle of the room.

"First, we will dance whilst holding hands and slowly spin."

"Ok."

Po took Tigress's hand and then put his right hand on her waist.

"Po what are you doing!" Tigress snapped at him.

"This is how it works." Tigress put her hand on his right shoulder and did what Po told her to do. She was doing the steps perfectly.

"You're doing great!"

"Thanks Po."

After a few more minutes of doing this, Po decided it was time to do it with music on.

"I believe you are ready for music.

"What are we going to play?."

"Don't worry, i've got that covered."

Tigress was bewildered on what he meant by that.

Po turned his head to his left towards the dark part of the hall and shouted.

"Take it away boys!"

Five seconds past and suddenly Slash came out from behind a pillar and played the intro of sweet child o mine.

Tigress was saying in her head "What the fuck is going on here?"

Axl Rose crashed through the wall that was behind Slash on his left, causing the wall to have a massive hole in the wall.

Before Tigress knew it, Izzy Stradlin, Duff Mckagan and Steven Adler appeared behind Slash and Axl and joined in with them. Guns n roses were in the building.

"Do you like it?." Po said to Rigress.

"How did you get the band together?"

"I begged them to play, i didn't know if Axl would be able to get his ass over here."

Axl started singing the lyrics:

"She's got a smile it seems to me

reminds me of childhood memories

where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky."

As the song was playing, Tigress was getting better at dancing with Po, they were doing spins and twirls.

When the solo was arriving, Slash walked up to to Po and Tigress slowly and smiled at both of them whilst busting out the solo.

Axl was vioently headbanging, Duff was strumming his Bass guitar with power, Steven was banging the drums like he was beating a peice of meat, Slash was walking sideways like a crab around Po and Tigress who were doing spins,twirls and doing acrobatic dance moves.

As soon as the solo ended, Axl began to sing the closing lyrics to the song.

"Where do we go?, where do we go now?,

where do we go?.

Ooooooh

Where do we go?, where do we go now?."

"three, two, one, go" Po counted to Tigress, getting ready for a huge set of moves when the final breakdown erupts.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, Where do we go now?, yaaaaaaah"

Po and Tigress started doing acrobatic moves, such as Po lifting Tigress and spinning her around his body and Tigress sliding between Po's legs.

Axl the sang the last note of the song.

"Sweet chiiiiiiild, chiiiiiiiiiild of miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeene."

Po slowly desended Tigress a few inches of the ground( still holding on to her waist).

When the song ended, Axl straight up said.

"Fuck this place lets wreck this bitch apart."

He grabbed his microphone and smashed it against the pillar slash was hiding behind five minutes ago. He then grabbed Steven's drum kit and threw it against the wall that was to his left.

Duff decided to join in, so he smashed his bass guitar against the ground and started destroying some of the hall's training equipment.

Po, Tigress and Slash just tood there with confused faces. Slashed walked up to Axl and said to him.

"Hey man what are you doing?."

"Don't you start!" Axl snapped at him.

Slash put his hands up saying "Ok, ok" and started to slowly back away from him.

Suddenly, Axl started ripping the floor board apart and started burning a pillar. He then did an evil laugh whilst waving his middle fingers.

Izzy, Duff and steven stared blancly at Axl. Izzy said to the others, "Guys i think he has gone completly nuts."

"Agreed." Duff and Steven said at the same time.

(cough)

Everyone turned their attention to the direction they heard the cough. It was Shifu. When he looked at the room, he was so pissed.

"Axl stopped laughing and put down his fingers when he saw Shifu.

"Eer, it was him" Axl pointed at Steven. Directly after that, he jumped through the same wall he entered through, causing there to be another massive hole in the wall ( despite that there was already a massive hole a few inches next to it.)

Everyone had wide eyes and were both thinking the same thing, "Oh shit."

Shifu screamed as loud as he could, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?"

 **I hope you enjoyed it, i'm a big Guns n roses fan, (as you could tell by this story). If you didn't find it funny, at leat i tried.**


End file.
